Solomon System
The Solomon System is the head seat of power in the Collective. It was discovered over two-thousand years ago by both the Krai and the Kyrema, after having signed the Collective Compact. It is located in the frontier space of both Azïc and Collais, the home systems of the two aforementioned alien races. Solomon Solomon is a Type-A star, meaning that it is bigger and brighter than Sol. It is also hotter, leading to a bright white-blue coloration and an expanded habitable zone. An array of solar-energy-collecting stations swarms around Solomon, transferring energy wherever needed in the system. Major Bodies & Satellites * Abarimon - '''A "hot Jupiter," resting in a close orbit to Solomon, it is used only as a gas mine. ** '''Vāyu - Abarimon's sole natural satellite. Its sandy, inhospitable surface is baked by Solomon. Only underground refineries and mines provide shelter. * Jinn Belt - '''The Jinn Belt is an asteroid belt located between the orbits of Abarimon and Karkinos. Among it are colonies such as Ripley Junction, Dawn Station, Valyc Relay, Amarok Port, Bilyos Settlement, and Amsterdam Colony. * '''Karkinos - '''An arid, rocky world where terraforming operations are underway. The main settlement is Ansfront. ** '''Attis - The rocky, airless mining moon of Karkinos. * Maylie - '''A large waterworld that serves as a major residential planet in Solomon, next to Hyperion. Numerous sunken cities and agricultural depots dot Maylie. Its capital city is Yolvien. ** '''Thalia - The larger of Maylie's two moons. It serves as both a mining base and an agricultural centre. ** '''Ceraon - '''Rocky and airless like Thalia, mines and military centres are present on Ceraon. * '''Hyperion - '''The heart of the Collective. This beautiful terrestrial world is populated by over six billion. Huge megacities dot the landscape, with the Vanguard's military centre - Hyperion Base - resting in a crater in the north. The capital city is Ipsum. * '''Tyche - '''The namesake of the Tyche Concord. It is a colder and starker terrestrial world than Hyperion, but still beautiful and habitable. From the capital city of Agathos, trade between the worlds of the Tyche Concord and the Collective prospers. * '''Argus - '''The second of Solomon's gas giants. Aside from numerous gas mines, several floating cities reside in Argus' upper atmosphere, including its capital, Noll City. ** '''Ahab - '''A dense, watery moon, exploited only for its abundance of liquid water and for agricultural purposes. ** '''Rivendell - '''A warm, swampy but illustrious moon of Argus, currently being colonized by the Collective after extensive terraforming efforts. Most of its residents are settled in Elrond City. ** '''Illuyanka - '''With a dense atmosphere of carbon dioxide and soot, this volcanic moon is only exploited for its rare metals. * '''Jíufeng - '''Solomon's outermost gas giant. Much like Argus, it is dotted by gas mines and floating cities. Its capital is Galari Horizon. ** '''Dökkálfar - '''A rocky and intimidating moon dotted with gleaming crystal towers. Brave colonists have flocked here to witness its twisted beauty. ** '''Rhapso - '''A small rocky, airless moon dotted with mines. ** '''Nessus - '''Similar to Rhapso, Nessus is also primarily mined. ** '''Lomar - '''Rocky canyons of beautiful colors stretch across the surface of this otherwise uninhabitable moon. Mines and a military base are present here. * '''Euporie - '''Solomon's richest planet in terms of raw metallic resources. Colonist-workers have also set up a settlement here, named Tir's Reach. * '''Ino - '''A cold, icy, mountainous world where massive refineries process material from all over Solomon. * '''Maalik - '''Solomon's resident factory world. Everything from simple toys to starship parts are built here. Otherwise, Maalik is dark, rocky, and airless. Category:Systems